parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro the Dragon" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Hercules (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Linder) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gnasty Gnorc - Bluenose (TUGS) *Scarecrow form - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Toasty sheep Form - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Dr. Shemp - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Blowhord - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Metalhead - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Jacques - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *The Professer - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Money Bags - Dartmouth (Theodore Tugboat) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Crush - Zak (TUGS) *Gulp - Zebedee (TUGS) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *Bentley - Big Mac (TUGS) *Agent 9 - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Buzz - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spike - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scorch - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Sorceress - Carla (Theodore Tugboat) *Ember - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Blink - Top Hat (TUGS) *Flame - Sea Rouge (TUGS) *Red - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Ineptune - Constance (Theodore Tugboat) *Tomas - Brunswick (Theodore Tugboat) *Delbin - Frank (TUGS) *Nestor - Eddie (TUGS) *Zeke - Boomer (TUGS) *Cosmos - Mighty Moe (TUGS) *Trondo - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Volteer - Canso (Theodore Tugboat) *Cyril - Gregor (Theodore Tugboat) *Cynder - Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Evil Cynder - Evil Lillie Lightship (TUGS) (if Evil Lillie Lightship was a real TUGS character) *Ignitus - Old Rusty (TUGS) *Ice King - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Malefor - Louis (Theodore Tugboat) *Mason - Cumberland (Theodore Tugboat) *and more Movie Used *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (SpottinGames's Version) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (MrGamingZone's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (DavincstyleGames's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Mayonnaise Doctor's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (SpyrosKingdom's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (PlayStaion 2) (Amaury Garcia-Cumming's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (PlayStaion 2) (Amaury Garcia-Cumming's Version) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (Nintendo Wii) (Mike Dragon's Version) Footage Used Gallery Ten Cents and Hercules in the Artisans..png|Ten Cents the Tugboat 1: The Artisans. Ten Cents and Hercules in the Stone Hill..png|Ten Cents the Tugboat 1: The Stone Hill. Ten Cents and Hercules in The Dark Hollow..png|Ten Cents the Tugboat 1: The Dark Hollow. Ten Cents and Hercules in Summer Forest..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage: Summer Forest. Ten Cents and Hercules in Coloccus..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage: Coloccus. Ten Cents and Hercules in the Sunny Beach Level..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage: Sunny Beach. Ten Cents and Hercules in Skelos Badlands..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage: Skelos Badlands. Ten Cents and Hercules in Magma Cove..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage: Magma Cove. Gallery (The Main Heroes) Ten Cents as Spyro the Dragon..png|Ten Cents as Spyro the Dragon Gallery (The Main Females) Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder..png|Lillie Lightship as Cynder Gallery (The Main Villains) Zorran as Mr. Ripto..png|Zorran as Ripto Posters Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Ten Cents the Dragon 1.png|Ten Cents the Dragon 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon..png|Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Ten Cents 4 - Enter the Dragonfly..png|Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragonfly Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Ten Cents 5 - A Hero's Tail..png|Ten Cents 5: A Hero's Tail Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games The Legend of Ten Cents 1 - A New Beginning..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 1: A New Beginning Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games The Legend of Ten Cents 2 - The Eternal Night..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 2: The Eternal Night Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games The Legend of Ten Cents 3 - Dawn of the Dragon..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 3: Dawn of the Dragon Parts (in Each Game): *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents the Dragon 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents the Dragon 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents the Dragon 6: A New Beginning (Nintendo Gamecube) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents the Dragon 7: The Eternal Night (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *Ten Cents the Dragon 8: Dawn of the Tugboat (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino's Style) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming